Misunderstandings
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: Pikachu and Cumbusken overheard something coming from Ash's tent in the middle of the night. How did May manage to get her hair so tangled? Slight AdvanceShipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Being a teenage Pokemon trainer is not easy...

When May turned eleven, it was around the time that she started her wonderful Pokemon journey. It was already two years since then, but May serioulsy wasn't getting used to it. Her mother or anyone was not there to help her brush her hair.

May was sitting in her tent, middle of an unknown forest, in the middle of the night, trying to brush her tangled hairs.

Today was a harsh day for her, they had to walk through swamps, climb cliffs and get lost three times... and this was the third. It was mostly because of an impatient Ash who wanted to get to his next gym as soon as possible. May did scold him but couldn't get mad on him. No matter what, she was never able to get mad on Ash even if she wanted to.

May sighed. Why couldn't she have a female companion.

Forcibly pulling the brush through her hair once again, she heard the sound of breaking strands and felt like the sting on her scalp. May's eyes started to water from the pain and she knew she couldn't do it by herself.

Brock's snores broke through the silence from the tent he had to share with her little precious but annoying brother, Max. She couldn't possibly ask either of them for help. Max would probably get angry on her for waking him up and tease her for rest of her life about the fact that she couldn't even brush her hair herself. She knew that today was an extremely harsh day for Brock, he had to do most of the stuffs and she wanted to give him a rest and not disturb him anymore.

Her Pokemon were sleeping along with Ash's and Brock's outside of the tents and she probably couldn't ask them to help because... well they were Pokemon.

Her only option was Ash... Even though Ash was a complete idiot and May was a little pissed off at him because of what happened today, she couldn't help it.

She sighed as she gathered her brush. She tip toed out of her tent in her pink pajamas and summoned the courage to wake her friend. Unzipping his tent, she poked her head in and saw Ash Ketchum lying on the ground, sleeping His blanket was tossed away from the trainer and he was mumbling something about winning the Hoenn league.

She raised her eyebrows and sat next to Ash, looking at him as a smile formed on her face without her noticing. She had to admit, Ash was kind of cute, specially while sleeping. May gasped as she noticed that her hand automatically ran through Ash's hairs and started to pet him. She quickly recovered it and gave a deep blush, realizing what she was doing.

She sighed once again, trying to control her blush. "Ash?" She said softly but no reply came from the fourteen years old male.

"Hey, Ash!" She exclaimed loudly this time, but still Ash didn't reply at all.

May crossed her hands across her chest, looking at Ash with an annoyed look on her face. _How can he sleep like that? _She thought. May pressed her palms against Ash's chest and started to shake his body as an attempt to wake the trainer up. "Wake up, Ash!"

Ash sat up immediately in surprise, whipping around to see who woke him up. Her brown hair was prominent in the darkness.

"M-May?" He rubbed his eye to get a clear image of the girl standing in front of it with a smile on her face, kind of glad that she woke him up. "What's up? What are you doing here awake in the middle of night?"

May gave a small smile before putting the brush in front of Ash's face. "Can you help me brush my hair?" She sheepishly asked, holding out the brush. Her blush spread across her face, matching her pink pajamas. She didn't know how Ash would react, Ash was usually nice to her and helped her in almost everything she wanted him to.

Ash stared at her for few moments, wondering about what she had just asked him to do. "S-Sure, I guess. Why not?" He answered, feeling incredibly awkward at this whole situation. Ash had never brushed his own hair properly let alone a girl's, he didn't know what to do but he couldn't deny her at all.

"Thanks!" May exclaimed happily and plopped down in front of him, too excited for the late hour.

Ash sighed, placing the brush in her hair.

This was something he never did before and probably will not ever again.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Pikachu's ears perked up as the sparks started to come out of the sensitive red spots on his cheeks, he quickly stood up, getting in the position of battle, thinking that they were in danger. Pikachu looked around for a while before glancing over at Combusken who was sleeping next to him. Pikachu and Combusken found a spot next to Ash's tent to sleep even though Combusken slightly annoyed Pikachu by the irritating noises he made during his sleep, Pikachu managed to not complain about anything. The only sounds beside Combusken's were crickets and the leaves blowing the forest.

He could have sworn he heard-

"Ouch!"

He jerked his head in the direction of the noise. It was coming from his trainer's tent... Ash's tent...

This time he was sure that May made the sound. Why in the world was she in Ash's tent?

"Owww!"

"Sorry..."

Pikachu's eyes widened.

That was Ash's voice.

They were together... In Ash's tent... Alone... In the middle of this damned night...

"Ow! Quit hurting me!"

"Sorry!"

_"Oh my Arceus..." _Pikachu said slowly. He had to make sure it was not his imagination . It was so disgusting to even think of what they could be doing. Pikacuh shook Combusken awake.

_"What?"_ Combusken slurred quite loudly.

Pikachu clasped a hand on his mouth. _"Shhh."_ The fire type immediately sobered, thinking they were in danger. _"Do you hear that?"_ Pikachu whispered.

A moment of quiet passed before they heard anything. A deep grunt then a slight ripping sound made them both pale.

"Ow! Ash!" Combusken's eyes widened as he heard his beloved trainer, May calling out Ash's name with a grunt. He glanced at the other pale Pokemon, a look of horror on his face. _"Are they... doing what... I think they're doing?"_

Pikachu just shook his head and got up, motioning for him to follow. They snuck up to the larger tent, trying to hear even more.

"Ouch! Ash! It hurts! Please be gentle!"

"I'm sorry, May! I'm trying!

"You're doing it wrong!"

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

"Fine, just don't make it hurt."

A few seconds of silence ensued, filled with two eavesdropping Pokemon turning even paler.

"Why didn't you just do this yourself?"

"Because I couldn't. You saw the stuff we went through today. And it was your fault that we got lost!"

"Good point. Now, I'm almost done."

Pikachu looked at the unusually quiet Combusken who had a thin line of blood dripping down his nose. He touched his own face and realized he too has blood dripping down his small black nose. He wiped the fluid from his face, disgusted at his immature reaction to this obviously illegal situation.

_"Should we stop them...?"_ Combusken whispered.

_"No,"_ Pikachu answered, walking back to their tent. Combusken reluctantly followed. Not in a million years he could imagine that his trainer would do something like this, Ash and Pikachu were best friends since past four years and he never saw this side of Ash... of course he didn't. He just wanted to forget what he just happened to hear. Even after the two Pokemon heard May leave Ash's tent, neither of them could go back to sleep.

* * *

**Well... I wasn't feeling like working on Pokemon X and Y: Advanced so I wrote this little one-shot. Tell me your thoughts about it. Also, Ash is just brushing her hairs, if you don't get it. Don't forget to review, guys! Well and I'll be updating X and Y soon enough- 1-2 more days maybe? Anyways, hope you liked it.**


End file.
